An electron microscope study of the development of the neurons of the rat supraoptic nucleus coupled with an autoradiographic study of the uptake of S35 cysteine of the developing nucleus is in progress. The purpose is to relate the morphological changes of the neurons with the initiation of the production of the anti-diuretic hormone.